This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A conventional hand tool frame is used to hold or store hand tools such as wrenches or socket bits and has a baseboard, multiple clamping elements, and a handle. The baseboard is made by aluminum extrusion and has a periphery, a surface, and multiple racks. The racks are formed in the surface of the baseboard at spaced intervals. The handle is mounted on the periphery of the baseboard. The clamping elements are slidably mounted in the racks of the baseboard. The user can store and display the wrenches or socket bits on the racks by mounting the wrenches on the clamping elements or mounting the socket bits around the clamping elements.
Though the conventional hand tool frame can position the wrenches or socket bits for storage purposes, the handle is exposed out of the baseboard such that the whole volume of the conventional hand tool frame is increased. The user needs a large space to store the conventional hand tool frame and this is inconvenient both in storage and use. Furthermore, since the baseboard is made by aluminum extrusion, when the conventional hand tool frame is used to store a lot of socket bits or heavy tools, the structural strength of the conventional hand tool frame cannot bear the weight of the socket bits or the tools and may be distorted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a magnetic hand tool frame to mitigate the aforementioned problems.